Dark Shadows - When the light disappears
by peytonrm
Summary: This is the story of how a young, wealthy man falls in love with a beautiful young woman and ends up having it all. Until one day, he makes a fatal mistake that changes everything. The life of Barnabas Collins from the beginning to the end.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter I - Barnabas Collins**_

Through the halls of the Collins family mansion sounded the hasty footsteps of Joshua Collins, a man in his late fifties and above else, matriarch of the Collins family. His wife, Naomi Collins, spent the morning playing the piano with a cup of tea, quite like every other morning, really.

But even though there was no unusual activity in the house, this morning was not like every other. Today was June 23rd, 1795, a warm summer morning, and there was love in the air. Love, as well as pollen.

''Barnabas!'', Joshua Collins called out as he knocked on the door of his son's bedroom.

A soft groan came from behind the door, which told Joshua that the person inside was still half asleep.

''Barnabas'', Joshua sighed as he opened the door and walked in. ''I hope you have not forgotten what today is''. With a swift movement, he pulled open the curtains in front of the hardwooden windows. Sunlight poured into the room, on the face of the sleepy Barnabas Collins, who groaned loudly as a response.

''I know what today is, father, now please - close the curtains'', he moaned.

Barnabas Collins was a young man in his mid twenties. He was very atractive, very intelligent and to be fair.. well, very lazy. He was very dedicated to the people and things he loved, but if something couldn't hold his interest, he wouldn't in any way pursue it.

''Get out of bed, son. It's nearly noon and they arrive within two hours. I need you to wash up, get dressed and have breakfast before that. I've already called the maids to clean your room and make a bath ready'', Joshua answered.

Again, the response was a groan.

 _They_ meant miss Josette Du Pres and her company. And the so called woman, Josette, was the woman Barnabas agreed to marry. She was young, beautiful, an heiress and (according to Naomi) very well capable of giving birth to Barnabas' future son.

''Right'', Barnabas finally said. He slowly opened his eyes, blinked a few times against the bright light, and looked up at his father.

''Can she not meet me here, in my bedroom? That is, after all, where she will spend a reasonable amount of time'', he smirked.

Joshua couldn't help but laugh about his son. The fact that he said something like that, looking like a homeless man, it did not make sense. But he knew his son. Barnabas was a good kid. And an even better soon-to-be husband.

''Get out of bed. Be downstairs within the hour'', Joshua said with a smile, and he left his son's room with an equally charming smirk on his face.

''What are you smiling about?'', Naomi Collins asked her husband when he walked into the livingroom.

''Our son'', Joshua admitted with a smile. He softly kissed his wife on the forehead and sighed. ''He's getting married in less than a month, dear. But in my mind he stays so small.. so young''.

Naomi smiled and raised from her chair. Softly, she took her husband's face in her hands and pecked him on the lips. ''They grow up, my love. We knew that from the very beginning. Josette is a lovely girl, I am certain she'll take good care of him''.

Two hours later, a beautiful carriage passed through the gates of the Collins' manor.

Joshua, Naomi and Barnabas had collected in front of the fountain, where the carriage abruptly came to a halt.

Barnabas had never met Josette in person. He'd selected her as his wife out of dozens of volunteers, which seemed as a strange thing to do, especially when you haven't met the woman in person. Barnabas' family was wealthy, respected and entitled. His parents owned more than half of the fishing companies in the harbor of Maine, and they made good money of it.

His mother had gone over every single young woman with him. She'd told him about them, where they came from and what they looked like, and Barnabas had eventually chosen Josette Du Pres, a 22 year old woman, heiress of Martinique and as said by all who layed eyes on her: beautiful.

The chevalier kicked against the side of the carriage. As a result, a set of stept rolled onto the stone. Then, he swiftly opened the carriagedoor and out stepped three women. Each completely different.

The first woman was Mrs Du Pres, a grey-haired woman in her late sixties. She had cold, steel coloured eyes and wore the same shade dress. Nothing about her seemed interesting.

Her daughter, however, who walked right next to her, was the complete opposite of her mother. She wore a royal blue dress that matched the colour of her bright blue eyes perfectly. Josette's long, blonde hair was fixated in a loose braid, with two strands of her hair falling down her oval shaped face. As she got closer, Barnabas' eyes wandered all over her face, from her perfectly arched eyebrows to her blushing cheeks and her full lips.

Barnabas' couldn't yet tell about her character, but her beauty hadn't been exaggerated. She truly was one of the most beautiful women he had ever layed his dark eyes upon.

Right behind her walked a young, dark-haired woman. She was of Josette's age, but dressed in a much more simple way.

As the three woman came to a halt in front of the Collins' family, maids started bringing in the luggage.

As Joshua and Naomi converted with Mrs Du Press about the warm weather and Maine, Barnabas and Josette locked eyes and didn't look away.

Almost immediately, Barnabas got a complacent smirk on his face, which made Josette's cheeks colour like rosebuds.

''Barnabas Collins'', Mrs Du Pres suddenly said, grabbing Barnabas' attention. ''I'd like you to meet my daughter, Josette''.

Barnabas focused on Josette's face again and smiled. He stepped towards her, softly took her hand in his and kissed it. ''I am very pleased to finally meet you. You're even more beautiful than I imagined''.

Josette smiled and when she spoke, Barnabas immediately noticed the melodious tone of her voice. ''Thank you'', she said. ''This is my mother, Virginia Du Pres, and my handmaiden Angelique''.

The youngest of the Collins clan looked to Josette's left and looked straight into a pair of strong, green eyes. He didn't expect the handmaiden to actually look him in the eye and was slightly taken aback by it, but then smiled and nodded. ''Pleasure to meet you'', he said to both women.

Very soon, Naomi and Joshua took Virginia along for a toor through the house, bringing Angelique alone, and thus leaving the two youngsters alone.

''I have to admit'', Josette started as they walked through the gardens of the manor. ''It is nothing like I imagined. Maine, this house.. you''.

Barnabas smiled. He'd always enjoyed being the opposite of what people expected him to be. He was very attractive, wanted by many women and admired by many men. He was still young but twice the money he needed in an entire lifetime. He wore expensive clothing and lived in the biggest house in Maine.

Though his wealth was a big part of why women adored him, his looks were the biggest part. Barnabas had the darkest, most charming eyes, a jawline with which he could cut and thick, dark hair that hang loosely, almost carelessly, around his strong-featured face.

''What did you imagine, then?'', Barnabas asked Josette with a playful smile.

The young woman next to him smiled a shy smile.

''Well, there is a big difference between the sunshine in Martinique and Maine, though I have to say, today is a beautiful day''.

Barnabas laughed and nodded. Yes, well, Martinique and Maine were two completely different locations, but Maine was a lovely town. It was right near the ocean, it had a beautiful village, and it's nature was mesmerizing.

''I am sure you will take a liking of Maine very quickly'', Barnabas said. He turned around to Josette and softly took her hands into his.

Josette smiled at him and looked straight into his dark eyes. ''I believe so too'', she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II - Tug of War**_

June 30th, 1795, a week since Josette Du Pres and her company had arrived in Collinswood, Maine.

The past week had been focused on nothing else but the wedding. Naomi, Josette and Virginia made a list of things to arrange, and they'd worked on it non stop. The wedding was set to be on July 10th, and before that date, there was still much to get over. There was the music, the bouquets, the location, the cake, the food, the drinks, the guestlist, the decorations and then, of course, the dress.

The dress was the most important thing of all. Josette's mother, Virginia, had proposed to let her daughter wear her old gown, but Josette kindly refused. She said she wanted something timeless, something new, white, elegant.

So, Virginia and Naomi hired the best dressmakers they could possibly find to make Josette's dress, and Josette had been modelling for it the past four days.

While arrangements were being made in one room, the men in the house parted themselves far from it. Barnabas learned very early on in his life that nothing could come between a woman and her wedding. He was fine with everything.

His father and he spent the days walking through the woods, along the cliffs, visiting the harbor in which their succesful fishing-companies were based. The Collins family company was blooming. It had never been richer, and Barnabas knew that when his father got old, he would be the one to take over the company, and after that, his own son.

In the evening, at dinner and after, Barnabas and Josette spent all their time together. They got to know each other quickly and Barnabas took a liking to the young blonde.

She was very bright. She loved reading, especially poetry, and sometimes wrote her own. Josette was a very young, sweet girl, very careful and soft. She seemed.. almost breakable. Like a porcelain doll.

And though Barnabas very much like the submissive girl, he couldn't help the fact that his eye sometimes wandered to Josette's maiden; Angelique.

Something about her.. was absorbing. Angelique never said much, never got close to anyone and dined apart from the others, but Barnabas couldn't help the fact that he felt.. drawn to her, in a sense.

She was beautiful, and so was Josette, but the two were completely different kinds of beautiful. Josette was blonde, peachy, young.. delicate. Angelique's hair was wilder, hang loose, it was dark and wavy. She had thick but nicely arched brows and mesmerizing green eyes. She looked rough. Less breakable.

''I can still feel the pins sticking in my skin'', Josette complained softly.

She and Barnabas sat in the garden, on the edge of the fountain, looking at the sun that slowly dissapeared beneath the sea below them.

Barnabas looked at her with a soft smile and chuckled when he saw the pained expression on her face.

''Have they not finished that dress already?'', he sighed, and Josette shook her head.

''It is to be made to perfection, dear Barnabas. No loose threads or dangling pieces of fabric. This dress will be the finest I'll ever wear'', she smiled.

Women and their dresses, Barnabas thought to himself. It was something he'd never understand and quite frankly, he was content with it.

''And the rest? How is it coming together?'', he asked.

''Beautifully!'', Josette immediately answered enthousiastically. ''We've picked out lillies for bouquets, we've hired the best caterers in town and the wedding will be held right here in Collinswood''.

''You seem excited'', Barnabas noticed with a smile.

Josette nodded. ''Well, I've dreamed of getting married ever since I was a little girl'', she whispered, her eyes gazing at the setting sun.

Barnabas slowly took her hand and placed a kiss on it. Though he met Josette only a week ago, his heart skipped a beat every time he saw her. He felt drawn to her presence, to her light and her purity. He was deeply, madly in love with her.

When Josette looked back at Barnabas, a soft smile appeared around her pillowy lips and Barnabas moved in closer. As he placed his hands on her cheeks and softly pressed his lips against hers, he could feel her smile.

And to both of them, it felt right, they felt happy and secure around each other. Josette never felt safer than when she was with Barnabas.

Their fingers entwined, their lips moved together perfectly, without hesitation. Both of them were filled by desire and love.

What they didn't know, however, was that Angelique Bouchard, Josette's handmaiden, stood at the window, looking into the garden, looking at the two young lovers while her heart filled with only one emotion; jealousy.

As soon as Angelique layed eyes on Barnabas Collins, she knew she wanted him. She craved for him and the sight of Josette with him, it horrified her. She felt like it didn't belong. It shouldn't be them. She knew, very soon already, that Barnabas was a fierce, rough young man with desires. A man that wanted both the softness of a gentle kiss and the pain of nails scratching over his back and though Josette was perfect for the gentle kiss, she wouldn't ever be able to satisfy his needs.

Angelique knew he was making a mistake. She knew Barnabas would grow bored of Josette very quickly. Sure, the softness was cute. For a while.

But Angelique, she could give him everything. She could give him the pleasure and the pain, the love, the lust, the gentleness and the roughness.

Never overlook the handmaiden.

July 2nd, 1795, eight days before the wedding. Angelique's desires, as well as her jealousy, grew. Everytime she saw Josette and Barnabas together, happily planning their 'perfect wedding', kissing and laughing, she felt more determined to have him.

Angelique was a mysterious young woman. And though nobody knew, she always got what she wanted. If not by using her own charmes, she'd use her spells. Angelique Bouchard, born September 5th, 1771, was now 23 years old. And she would stay that age forever, until she wanted otherwise. She was a witch. She manipulated and tricked people into doing what she wanted and nobody ever suspected that it was witchcraft.

For the past two days, she'd been eyeing at Barnabas. She'd look at him, and when he looked back at her, she'd just smile and continue with her work.

Because she knew that there were certain things you have to do to win a man over. First, you have to win his interest. You have to make him curious about you. And after that, you drop a few hints.

She'd already perfected fase one. Barnabas was curious about her.

Every time she looked at him with those blue green eyes, he felt.. almost hypnotized, and when she looked away, he wanted her to look at him again.

In a strange way, she made him feel wanted.

So the next thing she did was drop the hints.

When she cleaned the floor, she made sure Barnabas had a good view to look at, and when she served breakfast, she softly brushed her fingertips along the back of his neck as she put down his plate.

Nobody noticed, except for Barnabas himself. Angelique felt the tension between them built up. When she stood in the kitchen, preparing dinner for that night, Barnabas softly placed a hand on her lower back to get by, though there was plenty of room for him to move.

Barnabas himself, he felt curious. He was curious about this maiden, of whom he only knew her name and nothing else. He was curious about where she came from, what she was like. Most of all, he was curious about why she sneaked up on him like that.

Why did she stay quiet for more than a week and now, suddenly, just eight days before his wedding to Josette, she caught his eye.

They hadn't even exchanged words, but they didn't have to. When their eyes met, there was only one thing to see. Lust.

And it didn't mean that he didn't truly love Josette, because he did. He was madly in love with her, but Barnabas had never been tied down. He wasn't used to the idea of having one woman for the rest of life. He was desired by many women, in and outside of Maine. But just because he wasn't used to the idea of having just one woman forever, didn't mean he wouldn't try to get used to it.

Because he would. He would try. He would try his hardest to keep his eyes, and else, away from Angelique and focus on his fiancée.

Then again, Angelique was also trying her hardest to make him do the complete opposite.

The situation was quite like the game tug-of-war. Question is, though, which one was the winner?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter III- Run, Barnabas**_

In the early morning of July 3rd 1795, the entire house was buzzing. Naomi Collins, Virginia Du Press and her beautiful daughter Josette were walking through the manor, pointing out where they wanted the flowers, where they wanted the aisle to be laid out, and maids were hastily walking after them, nodding and smiling, though sweat was dripping from their foreheads.

Barnabas stood in his bedroom, while Maine's best tailor measured the length from his shoulder to his wrist. ''What about the colour, sir?'', the old man asked.

Thomas Robertson the tailor was a very respected man in Maine. He was born and raised in poverty. His parents were unmarried when he was born, which was an outright scandal. Even worse; they parted ways when Thomas was just two years old. A poor, single mother with a son? Oh, how outrageous.

But, contrary to people's beliefs, Thomas had worked his way up from the bottom, and now was one of the wealthiest, most respected men in Maine

''Hmm?'', Barnabas answered.

''I myself was thinking of a darker blue.. black seems too grave''.

''Sorry?''.

Angelique's green eyes, which were wandering around his mind, dissapeared, and sir Robertson's voice filled the void.

''The colour for your suit, sir''.

''Oh, yes'', Barnabas said with a faint smile. ''Yes, dark blue. Brilliant''.

Thomas Robertson smiled in approval and nodded. ''Well, I have all the required measurements. I can have the suit delivered in three days''.

Barnabas surpressed a chuckle and nodded instead. He knew that the tailor had a waiting list as long as his own body, but he also knew money opened a lot of doors. And although Thomas was a wealthy man, money had corrupted his mind a long time ago. The more you offer him, the faster he wil work.

''Wonderful'', the groom to be responded. ''I'm looking forward to seeing it''.

Thomas Robertson put his pen, his measuring tape and his notes back in his leather bag and smiled. ''Thank you for your time'', he answered, and then he made his way to the door.

As soon as he opened the door, he gasped loudly and dropped his bag to the floor. Barnabas immediately turned his head and saw Angelique, standing right in the dooropening, with an innocent look on her face.

'''My apologies, sir. I didn't mean to scare you'', she whispered in a soft tone. Only Barnabas noticed the sly smile across her lips.

Robertson swallowed and picked his bag up from the ground. ''It's alright'', he nodded quickly. ''I was just leaving''.

''Oh'', Angelique said surprised. ''Would you like me to walk you out?''.

Robertson immediately shook his head. He wasn't sure why, but this young lady was giving him an eerie feeling. When he looked into her eyes, they were as cold as a snake's. ''No- no thank you. I'll find my way out''.

Angelique stepped aside to let the old man walk by. Meanwhile, Barnabas grabbed his shirt from his bed and put it on.

''Angelique'', he started. ''What can I do for you?''.

Angelique turned her head towards the handsome young man, stepped into his room, closed the door behind it and slowly walked up to him. ''Don't bother buttoning that'', she whispered.

Barnabas frowned.

''What?''.

The handmaiden had a sly smile on her face. Her eyes were focused on his, and as she walked towards him, she pulled the ribbon that held her braid together out, causing her dark, wavy hair to fall across her face. ''I said'', she whispered in a mesmerizing tone. ''Don't bother buttonning that shirt''.

She came to a halt right in front of him and looked up to him.

Barnabas knew that whatever she was planning, it wasn't right. He knew that this was inappropriate. He wasn't only engaged, she was also a handmaiden! Who was she to enter his room uninvited and tell him what to do?

''Though it is-'', she whispered as she traced her fingertips across Barnabas face. ''A very nice shirt''.

''Angelique-'', the young man started, but she didn't let him finish.

''Ssh'', she said immediately. ''Don't act like I'm not what you want, Barnabas. I've seen you stare''. Her fingertips traced over his throat, going down, over his bare chest.

Barnabas was completely taken aback. His soon to be wife was downstairs, making wedding preperations, while her handmaiden was in her fiance's room, trying to seduce him. He knew it was wrong, yet the very touch of her fingertips left him dazzled. He couldn't pull away.

''I'm what you want, aren't I?'', she smiled. She pressed both of her hands to his stomach and slowly pushed him towards the wall. ''You want me, Barnabas, I can see it''. Her fingertips grabbed the side of his shirt and with one swift, agressive movement, she pulled it from his back. Barnabas heard the fabric tear.

''I-I am getting married, Angelique'', Barnabas said half-heartedly.

''And I don't care'', the handmaiden whispered by his ear. Her hands run through his hair, over his back, over his chest. They grabbed him, they wanted him, and Barnabas couldn't help but feel aroused. He let it happen. He let her lips trace over his skin, he let her undo his belt.

''Touch me'', her mesmerizing voice commanded.

Barnabas obeyed. His hands grabbed her hair, then traced down to the buttons of her dress, which he unbuttoned in merely three seconds. He nearly ripped the fabric as he pulled it from her flesh. And Angelique knew she had him, right there.

He was hers, now. Josette wasn't right for him, and she had made him realise it. She wanted him, she craved him. She could make him so, so happy.

''Barnabas, my love!'', a voice called from the hallway.

And then he was gone.

Barnabas pulled away so fast that Angelique almost fell over. He grabbed Angelique by her wrist, pushed open the doors to the balcony, pushed her onto it and shut the curtains right in front of her. At that same exact moment, the bedroom door opened, and Josette walked in.

When she saw his messy appearance, and his exposed chest, a frown appeared between her thin, blonde brows. ''What have you done?'', she chuckled.

Barnabas quickly laughed along and shrugged, trying to act normal.

''I- I rested'', he explained to his fiance, eyeing towards the perfectly made bed. Josette looked at the bed and frowned. ''Well, you've made a mess of yourself'', she laughed, and she slowly walked towards him.

Barnabas prayed he didn't have any visible marks on his chest, and he prayed even more that Angelique would keep quiet. ''I'll clean up, I promise'', Barnabas smiled.

Josette took his hands and softly kissed his lips. ''Wonderful'', she said with a smile. Barnabas noticed that her kiss, the feeling of her hands, her scent, it did nothing to him. For the first time since he'd met her, it didn't make his heart beat a little faster, it didn't make him smile, it didn't make him want to pull her against his chest.

''You look handsome'', Josette told him. Barnabas could only smile. What could he say to his fiance, whom he almost cheated on? If he hadn't already?

Josette put her hands in Barnabas' dark hair and softly put her lips against his, pressing her body against his. Barnabas noticed something in the way she kissed him, something different. And when he felt that she took her hand and put it on her waist, he knew what it was. She was so innocent, so fragile, but he knew he had desires. And he was aroused. Extremely. Just not by her.

He awkwardly pulled away and cleared his throat. ''So-'', he started. Josette frowned lightly. Did he not want her? Josette knew her fiance was a womanizer. She knew he loved attention, she knew he loved affection, in whatever way.

Barnabas noticed the surprised, and somewhat indignant look on her face. So he moved on to the subject he knew would make that dissapear.

''How is our wedding coming along?'', he smiled. Josette's frown immediately dissapeared and she clapped in her hands. ''Oh, lovely!'', she answered. ''Nearly everything is finished. Our mothers have created the most amazing guestlist-''. She went on a rant about all the people that were coming, and while she was talking, she grabbed Barnabas' hand and pulled him along. Barnabas was too afraid to look back at the balcony doors. He knew Angelique was standing right there.

Right as they left the room, he heard the balcony doors open, but Josette was too busy talking to hear.

And Angelique stepped into the bedroom, with an undone dress and eyes that spit fire.

She clenched her fists together and stared at the bedroom door. Anger built up in her heart, more and more and more. She wanted to scream, she wanted to go after them, she wanted to turn Josette Du Press in a worthless little fly and kill it.

The handmaiden walked towards the mirror and stared into her own, furious eyes.

Her reflection started trembling, shaking, and suddenly, Barnabas' mirror cracked, glass shards fell to the wooden floor, and a sly smile spread across her distorted face.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter IV - Night in White Satin**_

That same night, when the sky had turned black and the only source of light left in the house came from the moon shining through thin, flowy curtains, Angelique stood in the kitchen, bent over a basket of oranges she'd collected from the garden just that afternoon. Every morning, she served the Collins family, and their guests, fresh orange juice.

This morning, however, she'd add a new ingredient.

Dressed in her nightgown, her raven hair loosely hanging over her shoulders, Angelique slashed the blade of a knife through the oranges, after which she squeezed the juices into a glass jar. While doing it, a dark, low hum came from her throat, and a satisfied smile spread across her lips.

When the last orange had been cut, she took one of the many crystal glasses from the cupboard and poured the juice halfway. She then reached into her pocket and took out a small, dark purple flask, filling the other half of the glass with the scentless, tasteless fluid.

As it mixed with the orange juice, Angelique cast her spell.

'' _It is not salt I turn to fire-_ '', she whispered.

 _but the heart of the man I seek_ ''.

'' _Let him have no peace of mind_ -

 _Until he comes to me_ ''.

An evil smile spread across the face of the devious handmaiden as she watched the orange juice in the glass turn a dark, bloodlike red - after which it returned to its original state.

The enchanted orange juice and the jar that contained the normal juice dissapeared from sight, and Angelique returned to her chamber, where she fell asleep, feeling satisfied as ever.

And so, the morning of July 4th, 1795, started as every other. As the maids prepared breakfast, the Collins' and Du Press' rose from their beds, bathed, put on their finest clothing, and collected in the dining hall to start their day.

''You-'', Angelique ordered one of the Collinwood maids as she barged into the kitchen. ''Pour them their orange juice. Four crystal glasses''.

''Certainly'', the maid answered hastily, but then noticed something odd about that order. ''Just four, miss? The family is with five.. like every-''.

'' _Four'',_ Angelique hissed, and the sudden glowing of her green eyes made the maid shut up immediately. Quickly, she poured four glasses of orange juice.

As Angelique walked around the table, serving Joshua, Naomi, Virginia and Josette their juice, she kept a watchful eye on Barnabas' enchanted glass, which was the last to leave the silver tray.

''Enjoy'', she said with her kindest smile, leaving to join the other maids for breakfast.

''So'', Joshua began as he cut his toast in four perfectly equal pieces. ''What are you two lovebirds doing today?''.

Josette smiled brightly. ''Not much preperation'', she chuckled. ''Everything has been arranged to perfection, so I have time on my hands, suddenly''.

''Oh, Barnabas'', Naomi spoke enthusiastically. ''Maybe you could show Josette around Maine! You could show her the family company, you could go take a walk on the beach- Oh, Joshua! How long haven't we done that?''.

Joshua took his wifes hand in his and smiled at her. ''I will take you to the beach, my darling. Virginia could come to!''.

''No thank you'', Virginia said immediately as she pierced a strawberry with her fork. ''I wouldn't want to intrude''.

''Oh, mother, hush!'', Josette responded. ''That sounds lovely, Mrs. Collins, I'd love to go! We will all go! Together!''.

''Wonderful!'', Joshua spoke as he clapped his hands together. ''Is that not wonderful, son? Our first trip as a family!''.

Barnabas looked over at his father and smiled a smile as fake as Virginia's teeth. ''Yes'', he spoke with a unhearable sigh as he put his glass of orange juice to his mouth. ''Wonderful''.

And so, that afternoon, off they went. The waves were wild, splashing against the rocky shore, and the wind was strong, but not cold.

''Careful, child!'', Virginia ordered Angelique, who'd wandered to close to the water for Mrs. Du Press' liking. ''You'll get yourself hurt!''.

Joshua and Naomi had wandered off one way, and the engaged couple the other, so sadly, Angelique was stuck with Virginia. Angelique had become excellent in pretending to like Virginia and her daughter, but deep down, she carried a hatred for the both of them. Josette, she hated for the simple reason she'd stolen what Angelique thought belonged to her. Josette's mother, well - she was just a cranky old lady, miserable ever since her husband left her for another woman, and Angelique could not wait for the day where the old grouch wouldn't awaken from one of her many, many naps.

If it took too long, she'd simply cast a death-spell on her.

''I have to say'', Josette said as she walked along the shoreline, Barnabas by her side, her arm wrapped around his. ''I am growing fond of Maine, like you said''.

Barnabas smiled softly. ''How could you not?''.

Josette laughed, stopped walking and turned around to face her fiance. ''I love you'', she whispered as she carressed Barnabas' cheek.

Barnabas knew he loved her. He had just yesterday, before Angelique threw himself on him. He loved her, but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

So instead - he kissed her.

But what he expected to happen when he pulled away, watching a smile spread across Josette's face as her blue eyes started shimmering and her cheeks started blushing, wasn't what happened at all. Instead, he stared into a pair of hypnotic, green eyes, and the lips he'd just kissed were crimson red as opposed to Josette's softpink coloured lips.

Barnabas gasped loudly and stepped back so quick he almost lost balance and dropped into the water. When he regained his balance, he saw Josette, standing in front of him with a confused expression on her face.

''Darling'', she whispered in a worried tone. ''Are you all right?''.

The young man's eyes glanced from his fiancée to her handmaiden, and then quickly back towards his fiancée.

''Yes'', he said quickly, clearing his throat. ''Yes, I'm fine. I thought-''. His brain rattled. ''I thought I saw a wasp''.

Josette's frown dissapeared and she laughed.

''I never knew you were afraid of wasps'', she chuckled.

Barnabas swallowed hard.

''There is a lot you don't know, still''.

The rest of that day, Barnabas did his best to stay clear of both Angelique and Josette. He was confused, embarrassed, and at some point, he'd even considered if maybe he'd gone mad. Had he simply daydreamed, or was something else happening? Had the incident actually really happened or was it just his imagination running wild?

Josette, noticed, of course, how her soon to be husband was avoiding her, and she couldn't help but think that maybe she'd done something wrong. So, out of a need of validation and fear of losing her fiancée, she made a decision, that night.

When everyone, including Barnabas, had gone to bed, she dressed herself in a nightgown of white satin, she braided her hair and decorated it with a thin chain of pearls. When she went to look for her lover, he was vast asleep.

A soft smile spread across her lips as she sat on the side of the bed and watched over him. He was a very handsome man, but something fragile came over him when he was asleep, and Josette found herself liking it. This rare vulnerability.

Quietly and carefully, she bent over and starting kissing his face. The bridge of his nose, his forehead, his temples, the corners of his mouth, everything except his lips. Barnabas slowly woke up, and a soft smile spread across his face when he saw his blonde, blue-eyed fiancée watching over him.

''What are you up to?'', he asked when he noticed the way she was dressed.

''Our weddingnight'', she whispered with a smile.

Barnabas frowned, but he too started smiling. ''We are not to be married for six days, my love'', he answered.

''Does it matter?''.

Josette softly pulled the covers from his body and sat on his hips as she bent over him.

''No'', Barnabas grinned.

''Close your eyes'', Josette whispered. Barnabas obeyed, and quickly after, he felt her lips tracing his neck.

He had no idea where this side of Josette had come from, but he was never one to complain when a woman desired him. After all, he too lusted.

Josette's fingertips slowly started undoing the buttons of his shirt, and her lips started kissing him. Barnabas reached out to her behind, but Josette pushed his wrists onto the mattress. When she did that, Barnabas grinned even wider. He didn't mind a woman taking control. In fact, he liked it. Josette was lovely, but so.. so docile, so sweet, so careful.

At least, he thought.

And he thought wrong, because his shirt was ripped open, her lips traced from his jaw towards his chest and her fingertips pulled his pants down, without any sign of hesitation. When he felt her hand reach into his undergarments, a soft sigh escaped from his throat. Her one hand softly scratched his chest, the other sped up, and Barnabas' sighs grew louder. He desperately wanted to open his eyes and watch, but she'd told him not to, and he didn't want to ruin it.

An indescribable feeling started to form in his lower stomach. Something inside of him raged, his lust, his desire, his love for Josette grew bigger every second and all of his worries faded away. He pictured her, sitting between his legs, on her knees, dressed in that beautiful dress of white satin, so innocent, yet so naughty.

Then, when her mouth went to join her hand, the tension, the indescribable arousal in his stomach spread to the rest of his limbs, and his sighs turned into moans, growing louder and louder every second as he came closer to that ultimate feeling of ecstasy.

Suddenly, the picture in his head became disorted, it became blurry, and a new picture appeared. Her perfectly manicured hand, scratching his chest, changed into a hand with long, sharp nails. Her blonde braid came loose and turned a pitchblack, raven colour as the chain of pearls burst and spread out across the floor. Her blushing, rosy cheeks turned into a perfect porcelain, her naughty eyes, looking at how he was enjoying this ordeal were a mesmerizing green instead of blue. The white satin dress became one of black velvet, and when he heard his name being whispered, it was not Josette's voice, but Angelique's.

A roar drenched in panic escaped from his throat. Uncontrollably fast, he opened his eyes and sat upright, pushing himself away from the raven-haired handmaiden.

But when he looked at the woman in front of him, it was Josette. And when he looked at his clothing, only his shirt had been undone. Josette had been nowwhere near his lower body.

''Barnabas? What-'', she started, but Barnabas was very swiftly overcome with a feeling of rage.

''Go to sleep'', he hissed, jumping up from the bed and making his way to the door.

''But, darling-'', Josette exclaimed.

''GO TO SLEEP!'', Barnabas roared, and the hardwooden door slammed shut behind him, leaving Josette on the bed, alone, with nothing to hold her company but the moon.

Barnabas sped down the spiral stairs, into the left wing of the mansion, fueled by fury, yes, but also by despair. He burst into the handmaiden's room, made the wooden door tremble as he slammed it behind him, walked over to her bed and clenched his hands around her throat.

Angelique gasped loudly and wrapped her fingers tightly around Barnabas' wrists.

''What have you done'', Barnabas growled.

When Angelique saw the panic in his eyes, she smiled widely.

''I thought you might enjoy that. She's not giving you anything, is she?''.

''ANSWER ME!'', Barnabas roared as he tightened his grip around Angelique's throat.

A suffocating sound came from Angelique, but she didn't stop smiling.

''Do.. it'', she exclaimed in a husky voice. ''I know .. you want to''.

Barnabas saw red. His fingers clenched tighter and tighter around her throat. He saw her biting her bottom lip, he felt her fingers loose grip on his wrists and he saw the fire, that darkness fading from her eyes.

But no matter how much he wanted to punish her for polluting his mind, he couldn't kill her. So he let go.

Angelique gasped for air, reached out to her throat and panted as that same smile spread back across her face. She started chuckling, then laughing as she watched Barnabas back down with his hands in his hair and a look of desperation in his dark eyes.

''What did you do?'', Barnabas whispered, slowly sliding down the wall, onto the floor.

The handmaiden rose up from her bed, walked towards him and towered over him as she smiled; ''Whenever you want to see or feel _her_ , you will see _me._ You will feel _me_. I am what you want.''

''When will it end?'', a defeated Barnabas exclaimed.

Angelique slowly dropped onto her knees, in front of him, and traced her fingertips along the side of his face.

''Oh, my dear Barnabas. It will end when you give in'', she whispered.

Barnabas slowly looked into her green eyes.

''Is that the truth?''.

Angelique nodded.

''If you want her, you will have me first''.

Right then, the young man made a decision. He slowly stood up from the floor, grabbed the maiden by her throat, pulled her onto her feet and pulled her face so close to his he could feel her breath on his skin.

''Then I will have you'', Barnabas growled.

He kissed her hard as Angelique wrapped her legs around his hips. He threw her onto the bed, immediately following after her, pushing her wrists onto the mattress as she bit his bottom lip. Barnabas put his hand on her throat and ripped her dress at the bottom, pulling it upwards as Angelique spread her legs, undid him from his pants and scratched her nails across his back. The two were intertwined in a battle, it seemed, with clothing ripping, covers and pillows flying across the room and marks being left on each other's bodies, but neither of them were giving in.

They lusted, they desired, and when Barnabas pushed himself inside of her, Angelique only pulled him in tighter, until neither of them knew which limb was theirs, or which moan of absolute pleasure belonged to who.


End file.
